


A Christmas Surprise

by hinotoriii



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinotoriii/pseuds/hinotoriii
Summary: AU: Modern UniverseEllana Lavellan was fully prepared for a miserable Christmas alone and working long hours to ignore her own feelings.Neither her friends or her boyfriend, Cullen Rutherford, were ready to accept that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flyppa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyppa/gifts).



> Written as flyppa's 2016 Christmas gift fic...
> 
> ... And then planned as flyppa's New Years gift fic ...
> 
> ... Now it's just the slightly late gift fic.
> 
> I hope the very large number of guest character appearances make up for the slightly delayed posting. ~~And I apologise if any OC's are out of character. I tried!~~

"I do wish you'd stop looking so miserable."

Ellana's hand stills around where it held the shot glass she had been lifting to her lips. Her forehead creases into a frown due to the very familiar voice she recognises, and with controlled temper Ellana slowly turns her head to glare towards where Dorian has come to lean against the bar and is continuing to blabber on in the way she's only ever occasionally fond of.

"I believe I've seen you scare away three of your customers tonight with just that scowl of yours alone, and that's a travesty when not one of them even managed to try the excuse for beer you serve here," Dorian holds up two fingers, signalling his own order. "The usual and 'one of those pretty drinks with the umbrella', please."

Despite her own mood Ellana manages to snort, already having a good idea who asked for the second order. She starts preparing the drinks almost automatically -- what with being so used to doing so by now.

"I can scare away whomever I please. It's my bar."

"Technically, you only work here. Zevran just has you work so often because he likes you and you're competent in your work compared to your colleagues. But I'm sure he won't be so fond if he were here for himself to watch the money walk out the door so easily."

"Do you _want_ _me_ to use the cheap wine for your drink? Because if you don't shut up I will."

Dorian's eyes widen, causing Ellana to sigh at the dramatic nature of it. She continues to work as Dorian shifts to support his own weight better against where he leans his arm, and Ellana can sense the way his mind works like clockwork before he's speaking again.

"I know you're upset that Cullen wasn't able to make it here tonight, but both you and I know if what he was sent away for wasn't as important as it appeared he'd be here. You should feel proud that he's helping so many find a new life for themselves again amidst their personal struggles."

"Says the man whose boyfriend saves lives for a living _and_ still managed to get the night off to make it here tonight," Ellana mumbles under her breath, pushing the drinks he's ordered towards him. Dorian doesn't miss what she says; rather he lets out a defeated sigh as he reaches for his wine.

"Said boyfriend still has his pager on him right now. 'In case of an emergency,' he told me. Like the hospital can't contact an on shift nurse rather than one very much out of hours on their day off."

"On Christmas Eve I should think they'd be after all the help they could get if things prove to turn sour," Ellana pauses, tapping a finger against the second drink Dorian ordered. "Should Oscar really drink this then if there's a chance he'll be called in?"

Dorian waves a hand as he takes a sip of his own drink. 

"It'll be fine. He said he'd drink something that doesn't have much alcohol in."

"... You just watched me put vodka in this, Dorian."

"Then I guess he won't be working tonight if he can't hold his drink. I dare not begrudge him his tropical umbrella surprise; think of the pouting I'd be victim too. Now," Dorian sets his glass back down, crossing his arms as he watches Ellana carefully. "Tell me why you're truly upset with Mr. Perfect."

Ellana's shoulders slump slightly in defeat. For as long as they've been friends Dorian has always managed to see right through her; always somehow knowing or sensing when there was something more bothering her than what she truly let on. Ellana had hoped that with Oscar at the small little party they were all having at her workplace Dorian would be too sidetracked to notice her evenings melancholy, instead allowing her the opportunity to wallow in her sadness her own way. Apparently, she'd thought wrongly.

"I'm not upset with Cullen," She admits, unable to meet Dorian's eyes. Instead she picks up a cleaning cloth and begins wiping down the wooden surface between them - just for something to do rather than stand across from him feeling awkward. "And I _am_ incredibly proud of him. It's more that I'm disappointed in myself for selfishly expecting he might change his mind at the last minute."

Ellana hates how her prior expectations suddenly spring to the front of her mind once again. What was it she had wanted; for Cullen to appear out of the blue as if they both lived in some shitty romance movie? She should feel disgust given how much she hates how those sorts of movies tended to wrap things up with a shiny ribbon and a 'happily ever after' label tapped on. Instead all she feels is the deep guilt at understanding that was exactly where her train of thoughts had been leading her to.

"It's not selfish to wish that things were different though," Ellana hears Dorian say. She turns her gaze up to him, noticing the thoughtful yet kind look upon his face. 

"It _feels_ selfish." She answers, somewhat stubbornly. Dorian gives a nod. 

"Well yes, it may feel that way. But it's simply just human nature. Selfish would have been _forcing him_ to change his mind. To wish for a different outcome ... why, that's just normal. Nothing bad about that."

"I thought you were trying to cheer me up, not give me a lesson. _Professor Pavus_."

"I'll ignore that, and simply brush the mocking off to your current mood. Come and sit with us on your break, we'll cheer you up in no time. Until then, pour yourself a drink and put it on my tab. I find it helps dilute the sadness one feels for themselves in occasions such as yours."

"How many times do I have to tell you you _don't_ have _a tab until you pay back what you owe for last month?_ " 

Even as she raises her voice her words are drowned by the chatter within the packed room, and instead she ends up watching Dorian as he retreats back into the crowd. 

He hadn't helped at all, and Ellana thinks he likely won't be much help when she goes to find him and the rest of their friends later that evening. In fact, she'd be lucky if he wasn't drunk by then.   
  


* * *

   
"I hate all of you sitting at this booth right now."

Ellana more or less flops into the empty space, her feet aching from having been on them since she's started her shift. She still has a few hours to go after her break until she can go home, yet Ellana doesn't know if it's a blessing or a curse. She certainly wasn't looking forward to going home alone to an empty apartment that evening. 

Around her Ellana notices some of the people she considers as good as family; Dorian, looking relaxed with his arm resting on the back of the booth with Oscar sat close beside him. Varric sitting without either his tablet and glasses for once, enjoying the celebrations rather than caught up in whatever new novel he was currently invested in writing this time. Even Tal had made it with his fiancée Josephine, who's just as beautiful and bright with happiness as she always is. Normally the sight of all her friends would cheer her up, but Ellana's mood has been so foul for the past two days that she just feels a mixture of both exhaustion and irritation.

"It's Christmas Eve, and I am on break from working the shift from hell, _surrounded_ by sickeningly adorable couples," Ellana sighs heavily, rolling her eyes as she reaches for the drink Dorian had slowly begun to slide towards her. Varric simply chuckles. 

"You're surrounded by two couples and me. Unless I'm missing something about my own love life."

Ellana shoots Varric a rather unimpressed look. 

"You're as good as married to your work. It counts," she says, before downing half her drink. Beside her Ellana hears Oscar let out a low whistle of surprise. 

"She's got you there," Tal answers around a laugh, causing Varric to roll his eyes. Oscar lightly nudges his shoulder against Ellana's elbow, giving her a bright smile. 

"You're also surrounded by people who care about you. Doesn't that mean something?"

"Only if you puke what you just said out and stick it on a hallmark card. Let me wallow here," Ellana scoffs. Her brow furrows though as something suddenly springs to mind, and she looks towards Dorian quizzically. "Where's Felix? I thought you said he was coming tonight too?"

"He is. He's just ... tied up with something rather important before he stops here."

Dorian very quickly ends the conversation and turns to speak to Tal, prompting Ellana to raise a curious eyebrow. It's unusual for him not to elaborate further - usually Dorian has wouldn't shut up, instead enthusing over whatever the topic of conversation is - yet as she glances back towards Varric the dwarf merely shrugs, giving her a sympathetic look. 

Ellana quickly decides they're both acting oddly.  

"How long are you on break for?" She hears Oscar ask, pulling her out of her sudden contemplations. 

"Sera's covering me for the next hour unless it really starts to pick up. But, given how it's already late I doubt she'll struggle without me. I fully intend to enjoy the entirety of my time not behind that bar. It's not like I don't deserve it." 

"I still cannot understand how it is you even manage to do it," says Josephine, pitching into the conversation. "To be on your feet for so long - I certainly could not do it."

"Well, not in the shoes you wear you couldn't." Varric mumbles - the words loud enough to be heard by all sitting within the booth. Ellana watches as Josephine, with a determined look suddenly appearing on her face, leans over slightly so she can poke him in the arm.

_Hard._

Ellana can't help but to laugh at Varric's shocked gasp.

Despite her feigned annoyance, Ellana becomes so caught up in spending time with those around her that she eventually begins ignoring the sound of the bars entry door opening and closing every time people come and go. She even becomes oblivious to the way Dorian keeps texting discreetly whenever he thinks she isn't paying him any attention, instead caught up in laughing with Josephine over something Varric has shared. 

It's not until a person approaches their group that Ellana looks towards them, having recognised the voice belonging to them. 

"Sorry I'm late guys. Traffic turned out worse than expected. Everyone seems to be on the road tonight."

At the sound of Felix's voice Ellana turns her head to respond with a witty comment, only for her mouth to drop, the sound of conversation around her drowns out as she spots who it is that is standing behind him. 

The second person is bundled up in a thick coat and woolly scarf, their pale cheeks coloured a bright rosy red thanks to the bitter coldness outside. Their hair is dishevelled - likely in part to the weather again, or perhaps due in part to where Ellana expects they've been running a hand through the same spot for the last few hours.

She knew this person better than anyone else, although right now they had managed to somehow surprise her.

_"Cullen?"_

Cullen smiles widely at her. He looks tired, as if he'd been awake for a long number of hours. Yet even so he still manages to look as happy as Ellana is to see him, and she feels as if her heart expands at the mere image of him standing before her.  

Despite not looking as put together as he usually is, Ellana thinks Cullen looks as handsome as ever.  

Their friends have gone silent around the two of them, all eyes watching them both with anticipation and fondness. Ellana doesn't notice. Her entire world in that moment exists purely on Cullen and Cullen alone. 

"How are you even _here?_ I thought you'd left for Orlais -"

"I had," Cullen interrupts, sounding a little breathless as he speaks. "But once I was at the airport I got a call, telling me the event was cancelled until after New Year." 

"But you left for the airport _yesterday_ -"

"And I was originally planning to come straight home. But, as soon as I heard word from a secret messenger that you weren't very happy, I knew I wanted to surprise you with my return somehow. And - pick up your Christmas present at the same time."

Slowly, Ellana's head turns to the only person she knew who could be the 'secret messenger' Cullen spoke of. In a way that's completely unconvincing Dorian tries to appear casual, but his grin alone is enough to give away the truth. 

"Dorian. What have you been planning behind my back this time?"

"In my defence," Dorian begins, holding a hand in the air as if the emphasise whatever argument he's likely been planning. "All I did was designate Felix to pick your soldier boy up from the airport. As for anything else, I am otherwise innocent." 

"And _we_ did nothing," Tal quickly adds, speaking for both Josephine and himself. Oscar gives a light hearted shrug as Ellana's curious glare passes over to him.

"I only offered Felix Krem's mobile number. So you can't blame me for anything."

"Krem?" Asks Josephine, glancing back towards Cullen. "As in  _Charger's Gym_ trainer, Krem?"

"Doesn't that guy also volunteer at an animal shelter now?" Varric ponders aloud. Ellana's eyes widen, and at the same time Cullen makes a sound to clear his throat.

"On that note. You ... might need to come to the car," Says Cullen, running his hand nervously through that same spot of his hair again.  

"Please do," Felix adds. "The sooner you get your present, the sooner I can stop fearing for pee stains on my car seats."

Well, if _that_ didn't confirm Ellana's building curiosity. As well as her growing excitement.

"Did you get me a _dog_ for Christmas?"

Cullen says nothing in response. But then, the slight upwards tilt of his lips gives enough of his intentions away that Ellana senses she already knows the answer.   
  


* * *

  
The first thing Ellana spots as Cullen, Felix and herself head towards where the car is parked is the rather familiar sight of Krem; who leans back against the vehicle, arms crossed over his chest, attention focused on kicking his feet against the gravel upon the ground. Much like Cullen and Felix are Krem is wrapped up in both a thick coat and scarf as he attempts to try and combat the cold, yet all Ellana really notices as they move closer is how he appears relieved once noticing them.

"About time you all showed up," He says, pushing himself away from the car to instead stand up straight. Krem manages to stand so he just hides the view to the backseat windows of the care, of which Ellana tries to discreetly peer towards as he points a finger over his shoulder. "Please tell me you're going to take her off my hands now Rutherford. I don't think I'll last another hour of my Boss's constant texting. He just won't stop asking where his Dragon is."

"Dragon?" Ellana asks, confusion colouring her tone. She looks between both Felix and Cullen for answers.

"It's a lizard," Felix explains. "For Bull. Which he's already named Dragon."

"I find it's best not to question," Cullen adds. Krem nods sagely in agreement as Cullen turns to face Ellana better and offer her a fond smile. "But, incase you needed any further clarification, _your gift_ is currently watching you with her head peeking out the car window." 

Ellana's attention snaps away from Cullen to instantly focus on the window, her earlier attempts of appearing discreet vanishing. There's the sound of fond laughter as Krem finally stepped out of the way of her view, finally allowing Ellana to see her gift for herself. 

And the sight which she is finally met with causes an loudly excited squeak - which she will forever deny ever making, no matter what anyone says - to leave her lips. 

For poking their head out of the half opened window is a small golden retriever; a big red bow sitting carefully around her neck. She looks as excited as Ellana feels, and even with the distance between them Ellana can spot how the dogs tail is wagging furiously beyond the darkened lower half of the window screen.  

"Oh my god she's _so cute_ ," says Ellana, ignoring the three men who were watching her. Instead with a fierce determination she begins to head towards the dog, reaching forward once she's beside her so can pet gently at the incredibly soft fur of her head ... 

... and, as if on cue, the dog lets out an adorably happy barks. 

If it were at all possible, Ellana thinks her heart melts into a puddle of goo right then and there.  

"She's still a puppy," Krem beings to explain, Ellana just about managing to focus on his words. "About six months old I think? She's been as energetic as anything since she was first brought into the shelter. I've had to bribe her with food on more than one occasion just to make sure she actually slept on her own dog bed, and not one of the others. She still needs some training, but Cullen mentioned you two were more than prepared for that sort of thing..."

"She's house trained at the very least," Cullen adds, as if Ellana needs any convincing on if they were to keep the puppy. Which is, honestly, ridiculous. Ellana's seen her for herself now, so of course it's already a given that the dog is coming home with her. "And she doesn't chew things. Well. Much." 

"How long have you planned this?" Ellana asks with awe,still focusing on petting her new furry friend. Still, she senses the familiar way in which Cullen shifts from one foot to the other beside her. A nervous habit of his.

"The planning ... well. I had a lot of help. But ... what with how I knew you weren't going to be happy that I was supposed to be away this Christmas, I wanted to do something ... a little more special for you." He pauses, giving a little shrug of his shoulders before speaking once more. "You were always going to get her today, even if Dorian had to take you down to the shelter to pick you up instead of me. I think he was pretty glad I was able to take you in the end, honestly..."

"He's still very worried Oscar's going to bring something back," Felix explains, prompting a laugh from Krem. "And you know how Dorian worries he'll accidentally kill and have to revive anything he's in charge of looking after for more than an hour. Plus he told me himself he thought it would have been nicer for Cullen to gift you the dog himself, since he went to all the work of getting the supplies you'll need for her. Dog bed, food, toys -- it's all ready for you at home. He even made sure she was signed up with a vet, so you don't have to worry about that either."

Ellana turns her gaze away from the dog to look at Cullen, and even in the moonlight she can see how his cheeks have grown even redder with his blush at Felix's words. He always tended to undervalue the work he put into making her happy -- Ellana _still_ hasn't let him forget the previous Christmas, where he'd tried his hardest to cook her a traditional Christmas meal. Feeling once again overwhelmed at how thoughtful her boyfriend is she reaches out to touch his hand, a soft smile settling on her features as her fingertips silently brush the back of his gloves.  

"She's certainly very special, Cullen. Thank you for her."

"While I know you two are about to have a moment..." Krem says, having moved so that he was standing next to Felix, the two of them awkwardly watching the couple before them. He continues to speak once Ellana and Cullen are facing him. "Please take her home. She may be house trained, but I'm not sure if she's car trained. And I know Felix here is anxious about the innocence of his new car seats."

**Author's Note:**

> Sera was likely in on it too. She probably took over Ellana's final half of her shift (with much feigned disgruntlement) so Ellana and Cullen could go home with said puppy. 
> 
> Were Felix's car seats safe in the end? We just don't know.


End file.
